Phineas and Ferb: How Their Lives Play Out
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: A bunch of drabbles, surrounding one word, concerning different characters from Phineas and Ferb. From young kids, teenage years, dating, marriage and kids... Rated T just because I'm nervous.
1. Young Phineas

**Hello! I wanted to do some small drabbles focused on one word for a while. After reading quite a few, I got inspired. XD I'll be doing Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Vanessa Linda and Lawrence. I'll do parings too like Phinebella, Ferbnessa, LindaxLawrence and maybe CandacexJeremy. I'll also do some brotherly, sisterly, mother/daughter, mother/son and father/son love ONLY as well. Any advice or words you want me to try for someone, please let me know. Okay well... here we go... **

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><span>Family<span>

Never in his life would Phineas expect his dad to walk out on him, his sister and his mother. After his dad left, he had a hard time believing that having family was a good thing. It killed him inside just thinking about the man that left everything behind to peruse his dream.

From that day forward, the young boy made a promise to never walk out on his family… no matter what life throws at him.

Crying

Phineas would cry himself to sleep each night. And it's not because of the pain he feels.

The distressed noises coming from his mother's room was enough to send him over the edge of dispair.

Isabella

Phineas always wanted a friend. After his dad left, he couldn't find anyone to talk to. He was stuck in his own little world with all his confusing thoughts about his life.

One day he was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking about his dad, when he heard a small voice ask,

"Do you want to play ball?"

He glanced up and a small girl dressed in a pink dress stood in front of him. He smiled at her and hopped off of the bench,

"Sure… my name's Phineas.

The girl smiled and replied, "I'm Isabella."

Figure

He needed a fatherly figure in his life. He loved his mother so much, but what he really wanted right now was a dad. A dad to take him fishing, help him build a bookshelf and to just talk to. Phineas thought that what he was hoping for was too much to ask. That was, until Linda called him over and introduced a man she met just today.

"Phineas this is, Lawrence."

Ferb

Phineas really liked Lawrence. He was nice and kind to him and his family. But what really caught his eye was a young green haired boy hiding behind Lawrence's pant leg. Phineas walked over and spoke softly,

"Hi there… I'm Phineas."

The young boy came out a little bit more and whispered in a crisp British accent,

"I'm Ferb."

Tools

While their parents were visiting with each other, Phineas took it upon himself to entertain his guest. He took Ferb upstairs to show him around. Nothing seemed to impress the young Brit, much to Phineas's dismay. Phineas was about to give up trying to show his guest around, until Ferb spoke up,

"I have one of those..."

Phineas looked to where Ferb was pointing and smiled wide. Maybe Ferb isn't so bad after all.

Anyone who has a full toolbox full of tools is an instant friend to Phineas Flynn.

Decision

The decision was all his. Mom said yes, Candace said yes... what should Phineas say? Lawrence asked the question again,

"Phineas would you allow me to marry your mother?"

Phineas looked at all of their pleading eyes, and gave his positive answer,

"Yes... yes I will..."

Brother

Phineas stood next to his mom, sister, soon-to-be dad and soon-to-be brother. The wedding ceremony carried on until Phineas heard those long awaited words,

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

While his mom and new dad were kissing, Phineas flung his arms around Ferb and uttered one word,

"Brother…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was a look into Phineas's earlier life. :) Sorry if these are bad... I'm new at this. Next will be Ferb's earlier life. NO FLAMES! Review?<strong>


	2. Young Ferb

**...and here's for a young Ferb.**

* * *

><p><span>Dad<span>

Ferb always had a strong connection with his dad. He would always rush into his father's arms when he would arrive home from work. His dad would always spin him around and blow some air into his stomach.

Ferb would be all smiles and laughs after that.

Mum

He doesn't want to be rude… but his mum stinks. When his dad would go off to work, she would open up this cabinet and pour herself a glass of this smelly liquid. When she does this, Ferb would flee into his room for the rest of the day.

After his mum drinks this stuff, she becomes very angry.

Silence

Despite what people think, Ferb used to be pretty talkative. He used to love to joke around and use his voice to state what he had to say.

But with all the commotion going on in his life, complete and utter silence seemed to be the way to go.

Screams

The young boy clenched his hands and buried his small head into his pillow as he felt another blow strike him. The woman who's supposed to be his loving mother screamed at him,

"You ungrateful boy! How dare you defy me!"

Ferb cried out into the pillow as she hit him again. All he did was tell her good morning.

Always

Ferb sat by the window as he waited for his dad to return home. His dad traveled far and wide to collect antiques for the business he has. Even if his dad does go far, far away, he'll always return home.

Ferb can always count on that.

Bruises

It wasn't until his third beating that Ferb began to notice all these bruises that lined his arms and back. They hurt a lot, but he didn't complain.

One word out of him and more bruises were sure to follow.

Checkers

Ferb and Lawrence sat at the dining room table, both in deep concentration. Lawrence moved his checker piece and abducted one of Ferb's. Ferb grinned at this though his dad fell for it. With one swift move he used one of his pieces to seize all of his dad's pieces.

Lawrence froze for a second before looking up at his grinning son. Lawrence let out a chuckle as he reached across to ruffle his son's hair,

"That's my boy."

Caught

The young Brit sunk into the corner of the room as his mother trudged over. He knew what was coming, and he knew there was no escape. As she began to grab and hit him, the door to the room flew open.

In the doorway stood a very stunned and angry Lawrence.

His wife has been caught red handed, beating Ferb.

America

Ferb stood in place as looked around this strange new place.

America is huge compared to England... how will he and his dad find the nearest bathroom in this large country?

Comfort

They rented a hotel room for the time being. Even though there was only one bed in the room, Ferb didn't mind. Falling asleep in his dad's embrace was comforting after everything that went on back in England.

Phineas

Ferb was surprised when he found out his dad knew someone in the city they were planning to live in. One night when they went to visit his old friend, Ferb was surprised when this friend of his dad's had a small boy around his age as well. Ferb hid behind his dad's pant leg in nervousness.

But as soon as the little redhead boy stuck his hand out and said, "Hi there... I'm Phineas." Ferb's nervousness drained almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I'm bad at this and sorry it's so sad at some points, but this how I decided Ferb's background. No flames and no hurtful comments, constructive criticism is welcomed though. :) Young Candace will be next. and if anyone has a word for someone they want me to use, please let me know. Thanks for reading, review? ;D<strong>


	3. Young Candace

**Thanks for the feedback! And now here's a young Candace. :)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><span>Life<span>

Five-year-old Candace couldn't ask for much of anything in her life. She had a loving mom, a great dad and a roof over her head. What else could she ask for? There is one thing that she sometimes asks for privately... someone she could play with and share this wonderful life with.

What a surprise she had later that day when her mother told her that a new baby was to be expected soon.

Baby Brother

Candace watched as her parents car pulled up. They were home from being at the hospital for a couple of days. When Candace ran outside to meet them, her mother was holding a small blue bundle in her arms.

"Candace," he mother asked, "would you like to meet your new baby brother, Phineas?"

Candace nodded, so her mom carefully placed the little bundle in Candace's arms. The baby was asleep and had fluffy red hair, like her and her mom. At first Candace frowned, how could she play with someone so tiny? But as soon as her baby brother opened his bright blue eyes and smiled at her, a huge grin spread across Candace's face. She'd figure out some way to play gently with him.

Sleepless Nights

Candace groaned as she threw another pillow over her head. Phineas woke up crying again that night, and Candace could hear him loud and clear from the other room.

She heard her mom trying to sooth the baby and put him back to sleep. For a whole minute the house was quiet. Candace sighed as she tried to fall back asleep... until another loud cry from Phineas woke her back up again.

Looks like she was going to have another sleepless night.

Television (this goes out to crazymusicalgenius96)

Six-year-old Candace was watching Ducky Mo Mo on the television, when her baby brother crawled into the room. She watched as he looked up at the television and pointed at the duck,

"Qwak Qwak..." he said in his little baby voice,

Candace gasped and called to her mom, "Mommy! Phineas said his first words! He said 'quack quack'!"

Daddy

Candace sat on the staircase, waiting for her dad to come home and take her to see the new pony movie that just came out. She's been waiting for this day all week long.

Just then, he mom came out of the kitchen wearing a sad face, "Honey, daddy just called... he's stuck at work and won't be able to bring you to see that new movie today."

Fighting

Candace was playing with her two-year-old brother, when suddenly she heard those dreaded loud voices downstairs. Her dad was supposed to be home from a business trip three days ago and he's just getting home now. She could hear her mom and dad fighting, but she did her best to block it out.

Leaving

"Daddy pwease don't weave us!"

Candace's heart nearly broke when she heard her baby brother pleading to the man that was leaving them forever. He chose his job over his family, the innocent pleads from his two children wouldn't stop him from following his new dream.

Responsible

As she sat on her bed, she could hear her mother's cries as she longed for her husband. There was another small cry coming from Phineas's room. Candace quickly hopped off the bed and went to comfort that small innocent child. Until her mom was mentally stable again, Candace felt responsible to keep her brother safe and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Next will be a young Isabella... review? And once again, and words for someone in particular, throw them out at me and I'll see what I can do. :)<strong>


	4. Young Isabella

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They made my day. And now, here's young Isabella**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><span>Pink<span>

Isabella loved pink. She loved her pink jumpsuit, pink ribbon, pink shoes and even pink bedding. This was all started by her late dad, who bought her first pink outfit. Now that he's dead, she feels like she should wear pink all the time to honor his memory.

Gone (this goes out to WordNerb93)

Isabella watched as her mother paced around their living room. Something was going on, something... uneasy. Her mother kept muttering things like, 'Joseph should be back by now.' or 'Maybe his plane is just delayed.'

That's when the phone rang with the bad news.

The plane Joseph boarded never landed at the Danville airport. Instead it crash landed over the ocean. Joseph was gone...

Phineas

Isabella was kicking her new pink ball around in the park. She was trying to block out this sad feeling that seems forever embedded inside of her heart. She sighed and looked around to see if she could find someone to play with. That's when she saw a red haired boy that looked about her age. She never played with a boy before, but there'e a first time for everything. When she walked up to him, he had his head buried in his hands. Isabella stood taller as she bravely asked,

"Do you want to play ball?"

The boy glanced up at her and smiled. After he hopped off the bench he said,

"Sure... my name's Phineas."

Isabella smiled as she handed him he ball, "I'm Isabella."

Popsicle (this goes out to RosyInkLiv54)

The young girl was walking over to Phineas's house. In her hand she held two popsicles and she planned to share one with her best friend. When she walked into the yard, she was surprised to find Phineas wasn't alone. He was sitting under the tree with another young boy who had green hair. She shyly walked over and spoke,

"Hey Phineas..."

He smiled at her and motioned to the boy next to him, "Hi Isabella, this is my new friend, Ferb."

Ferb waved shyly at her and she waved back. She smiled at them both and held out the two frozen snacks,

"Here, these are for you guys."

Friendship

Isabella was beginning to like Phineas's new friend. He was sweet, polite, kind and very... quiet. It was almost unsettling at first, but soon she learned that just because he didn't talk, doesn't mean he's not a good listener.

Yes, this was a start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's a few more... I had a hard time thinking up things for Izzy but hopefully the next one will be better. Next will be Linda. Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


	5. Teenage Linda

**Okay everyone, thanks for reviewing! Here's one for a somewhat younger Linda...**

* * *

><p><span>Album<span>

Linda wanted to be a pop star. She changed her name to Lindana, wore hip clothes, got in contact with some producers and sang her heart out. Her dream of creating her own album soon crumbled after her diva tantrum.

It wasn't her fault the producers couldn't live up to her standards.

Sister

Linda's younger sister Tiana always had some spunk in her. She would sometimes go out for a night and not come back until the next morning. Once Tiana was sixteen, she took her new car and took a road trip to who knows where. Linda preferred to stay at home with her parents and to stay out of her younger sisters childish quirks.

She did, however allowed Tiana to style her hair once.

Narwhals (this goes out to Nomsworth... Oh gosh, I was nearly laughing out loud while writing this...)

Linda was bored one Saturday, so she decided to go to an aquarium.

She found it very interesting that today only, they had a Narwhal in a tank. She admired it's long tusk on its face, and decided it almost reminded her of an unicorn.

Exchange

They were expecting a new student in school today. All the girls were swooning to find out he was from England. Linda couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pathetic lovesick girls, there was no way she'd fall so easily for an exchange student.

That was... until he walked up behind her and said, "Ello there, I'm Lawrence..."

Perfume

She only sees this new British boy in one class, and he has plenty of other girls lining up at his feet. So it's beyond her why he decided to ask her out, and it was way beyond of why she told him yes.

As she waited for him to come by to pick her up, she couldn't help but dab a little more lipstick on and even sprayed on a little of her mothers perfume.

Love Handel

Linda really enjoyed Lawrence's company, and he seemed to enjoy hers. They dated steadily, and she was impressed by his kindness and sensitivity. She was even more surprised he has made an attempt to kiss her goodnight yet. She wanted her first kiss to be from him, but so far... it looks like she was never going to get it.

That was... until they went to see Love Handel on their tenth date.

Kiss

The concert was everything Linda wanted it to be. She had her boyfriend by her side, great music to listen to, people around her having a good time... nothing else could make this evening any better...

That was until the spotlight of love was focused on her and Lawrence. They both looked at each other in shock as they heard the lead singer call out, "Well don't just stand there, man... KISS HER!"

Linda could tell that Lawrence was too shocked to do anything, so she made the move herself. Her lips pressed up against his in pure bliss as the song continued on...

Split

Senior year was going to be a miserable time. Linda's boyfriend Lawrence had to go back to England before the senior year started and the two of them agreed to split up for the time being.

She wished she had never let him go...

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Linda... Next will be Lawrence. I'm still open for ideas btw. Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


	6. Teenage Lawrence

**And here's for a younger Lawrence! Thanks so much for the reviews! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Competition<span>

Everything between Lawrence and Adrian was a competition. Whether it was a toothbrushing contest, or even a straw sipping contest... those two boys would always compete. Adrian won most of their little games, and would do a victory dance each time.

Lawrence didn't care, he lost half the time anyway because he enjoyed seeing his brother happy...

...and because the video he took of his brother would be promising black mail material someday.

Daredevil

Lawrence was always on the quiet side. He took after his mother, while his two brothers Adrian and Angus followed their dad's footsteps into becoming daredevils.

Lawrence would rather stay at home with a cup of tea and read a book.

Cookie (this goes out to MeWantACookie)

There was one of mum's homemade cookies left and three hungry teenage boys and one hungry father. Who would take the snack?

While Adrian and Angus wrested with their dad for it, Lawrence walked right up to the plate and took a bite out of the final cookie.

Glasses

Lawrence wished he could wear contacts at times. His glasses were always falling of his face and getting stepped on. To top it all off, his brothers taunt and tease him all the time.

It wasn't until high school that Lawrence was starting to like his glasses. That started when the girls began to notice him. They wink at him and chuckle, "Love your glasses, Lawrence. Call me later."

That led to his brothers watching him with open mouths.

Exchange

Lawrence signed up for the exchange program, but he never pictured getting picked. When he told his family, his father patted him on the back and smiled,

"Good going, Old Chap. Where are they sending you off to?"

Lawrence gulped and whispered the name, "America..."

Danville

When his plane finally landed, Lawrence found himself in a whole new world... well, country to be exact.

He was to be staying at a families house in Danville, where he would also attend the high school nearby. Hopefully they won't make fun of his accent or glasses.

Linda

Lawrence wandered around the new halls and kept bumping into the other students. After picking up his glasses up the floor for the umpteenth time, he was stunned to see a beautiful young girl standing over by her locker. She had long red hair and had her head thrown back in laughter. Lawrence's heart melted as he found the courage to walk over to her.

Lawrence tapped her on the shoulder and spoke nervously, "Ello there, I'm Lawrence..."

The girl turned around and smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, you must be the new student. I'm Linda Flynn.

Linda... he would never forget that name...

Blue

Soon after, Lawrence had all the girls lined up at his feet. He didn't care for any of them though, he only had eyes for that red haired girl. Every time he had the pleasure of talking to her, he'd always get lost in her eyes. She had the bluest eyes he's ever seen in his whole life.

Date

He didn't know how this happened, but he somehow found the strength to ask Linda out on a date. He's never dated a girl in his whole life. How does one go about dating a girl?

He though about calling one of his brothers for advice, but before he could do so, the doorbell rang. Announcing that his date was here.

Favorite

They talked and told each other everything. Lawrence felt a strong connection between himself and Linda. He wanted to do something special for her, but didn't know what.

That changed when they were talking about music one day, and she happily announced, "I love the band Love Handel."

Kiss

The concert was expensive and nearly sold out, but Lawrence was able to obtain two tickets for Love Handel. Linda was waving her hands in the air and swaying to the music, while Lawrence watched her. She looked so pretty dancing around like this.

Suddenly he was blinded by a spotlight. That's when he heard someone say 'spotlight of love'. Lawrence blushed at Linda and held his hand out to her. The lead singer for the band called out to him, "Well don't just stand there, man... KISS HER!"

Lawrence stayed frozen in place, until he felt Linda wrap her arms around him and press her lips against his. He tasted strawberry as he affectionately kissed her back. The crowd went wild at this.

Soon

The school year ended too soon for Lawrence. His time in America was over and he had to go back home to England. He and Linda spent hours together the night before he had to leave. Although they agreed to go their separate ways after he left, that didn't stop Linda from engaging Lawrence into one last make out section.

Love

Before Lawrence boarded his plane, he gave Linda one last hug and long kiss. As they finished he whispered in her ear, "I love you..."

She gasped after he said that, but he didn't have time to hear her answer. He kissed her cheek once more before grabbing his bags and darted unto the plane.

He meant what he said... He did love her...

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence was interesting to work with... Okay next will be a young Vanessa and then after that anything goes. :) Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	7. Young Vanessa

**Okayz here's for a young Vanessa.**

**And to reply to StinkFly3 review: First, I never read that story and second, I don't think I should because that seems like I'd be ripping off something from someone else's story.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p><span>Pink<span> (This goes out to RosyInkLiv54)

Most little girls love pink. Pink walls, pink clothes, pink toys, pink everything...

But not Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. This little toddler seemed to be drawn to the darker colors, like black, brown or purple. Once when her dad tried to put her in a pink outfit, she was able to wriggle right out of it and throw on one of her dad's black t-shirt.

She's just not drawn to pink.

Dad

Since she could remember, her dad would always do these weird and crazy things for his job. Whether it'd be adding chemicals that explode, or mixing together a concoction that causes a major rash. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he'd walk out of his laboratory and he'd be all burned up and reeked of smoke.

But she would crack a little smile when he'd smile down at her and shrug, "Better luck next time, eh?"

Septuagenarian (This goes out to my sister, EpicBird)

Vanessa watched as her mother sat at the table, a book of crossword puzzles lied right in front of her. Charlene tapped the pen against her chin and thought out loud,

"Hm... a fourteen letter word with the definition of 'A person who is from 70 to 79 years old..."

Vanessa thought for a moment before blurting out the word, "Is it septuagenarian?"

Minivan (This goes out to crazymusicalgenius96)

When the three traveled together, Vanessa's dad pulled out a special minivan from storage that they could use. It smelled musty and gross, but it lead them on many adventures together.

Fight

Her parents never really agreed on anything, but she was really surprised when the two of them broke out into a full blown fight right in front of her. Her mom was pointing and calling dad names, while her dad was waving his hands in the air and crying out, "What do you want from me, Charlene?"

Leaving

Vanessa had a huge frown as she watched her dad pack up his belongings. Her mom finally had enough of him and had asked him to leave. Vanessa's dad sighed and looked sadly at her, "Well... at least I got one good thing out of this marriage."

Noise

After her dad moved out, things grew considerably quiet around the house. At first, Vanessa didn't mind. The explosions and radiation gases were giving her a headache. But truth be told, she grew to miss her dad's annoying quirks.

She'll get her fill of them when she spends every other weekend with him though...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's that... lol, young Vanessa was hard. Oh well... review?<strong>

**Since people still want young drabbles, I'm going to do a young Perry the Platypus next. :)**


	8. Young Perry

**... and here's baby Perry (well he's just a platypus with no name... that is, until Phineas and Ferb adopt him :))**

** I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p><span>Australia<span>

The great down under is full of very interesting creatures. Kangaroos, Wallabies, Dingos, Goannas, Wombats, Emus... that's just to name a few.

But it's also home to one of the only animals that can lay eggs (aside from the Echidna) called the platypus.

Yes... Australia is interesting...

Platypus

Today an amazing thing just happened... a Momma Platypus has just watched her eggs hatch. All of her little babies are precious to her.

But there is one in particular that's caught her eye. Her only son... who is this bright green color...

Dangers

There are many different predators out in the wild that would wish to harm these poor creatures. Goannas, Eels, Owls and Dingos are just to name a few, so Momma Platypus must protect her young at all cost. Even though her son keeps on wanting to wander off into the deep woods...

Cluster (this goes out to EpicBird)

Momma Platypus knows when it's time for sleep. In which case, she would gather her little ones into a small cluster and keep watch until morning light.

Taken

The young bright green platypus was five years old in human years when a helicopter swooped in and took him away from his family forever. He never even saw it coming. There he was, sniffing around for some food when swoop he was being lifted high into the air. His momma cried up to him and he cried back... but nothing could be done.

This young platypus was taken away from his family

Monogram

The young platypus was scared. He was inside a cage, being carried into a huge building. Once the doors opened, an older looking man stood by waiting.

The old man walked over to the cage and spoke softly, "Hey there little fella... don't be scared of us. My name is Major Monogram, and you're hear because you bear special gifts.

The platypus was now fully confused. Gifts? What gifts? He's just a platypus... he doesn't do much...

Raccoon (this goes out to MeWantACookie)

The baby platypus was well fed and taken good care of, and soon, like all animals, he forgot about his momma and sisters.

He made new friends, and even made a special friend with a baby raccoon. They would both eat, sleep and play together whenever they could.

O.W.C.A

One day, Monogram came to check on his new animals, and saw the most extraordinary thing. Their new platypus was standing... on two feet. Normally it would take weeks of training to get an animal to do this, but not this little guy.

Monogram chuckled at this, "This little guy will make a fine addition to the O.W.C.A..."

Adoption

The platypus waved goodbye to his friends as a man put him in a cage and carried him off. He was off to a place where someone would adopt him and give him a good home.

Little Boys

The small platypus waited for his future to walk through the door. Every once in a while someone would come in, but they would usually adopt a more common animal. Like a dog, cat, rat or snake.

The platypus didn't think anyone wanted him, until he saw two little boys, a young girl and their parents walked in.

Bartholomew

"... What would you even name a platypus?" The young girl asked,

_I get a name? _The young platypus thought,

The two boys looked down at the small animal and both said at the same time, "Bartholomew..."

Home

After the family signed a few papers, the nice lady that works the register lifted the platypus out of the cage and placed him in the green haired kids arms. The red head boy smiled and began to pet the platypus's head.

"Come on, Bartholomew we're taking you home.

Perry

Once they reached home, the two boys placed the platypus on the floor of their room. Bartholomew looked around and heard the red haired say,

"You know, Ferb... I don't think the name Bartholomew suits this little guy anymore. Maybe we should think of something a bit... smaller."

The two boys looked at each other and spoke at the same time, "Perry."

Locket (This goes out to RosyInkLiv54)

Perry loved his new home. He felt accepted and loved. He felt even more special when the red haired boy put a small coller around his neck and said,

"Here you go boy, this collar carries a special locket that has your picture, mine and Ferb's. You're one of the family now."

Part of the family? Perry loved the sound of that...

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Perry. XD Okay thanks for reading! Next will be a young Heinz... oh boy this is gonna be interesting... Review? Word suggestions?<strong>


	9. Young Heinz

**... And here's for a young Heinz. :) Thanks for all the different word suggestions. I don't own Phineas and Ferb... too bad, huh?**

* * *

><p><span>Birth<span>

A small cry broke through the land of Gimmelshtump. A small innocent cry that sounded so lonely and alone. Why is this you ask?

Because a child was born today... and his parents never showed up for his birth.

Choo Choo (Leopardlover1002)

Heinz Doofenshmirtz didn't have much when it came to toys or friends.

But the little train he had would always bring him great happiness. He even named it Choo Choo so it was not only a toy, but a friend.

Cuticle (EpicBird - _lol why cuticle?)_

Heinz's mother always demanded cleanliness in her house. She'd always make everyone shower everyday, morning and night.

Heinz hates this, and hates it even more when his fingers are beyond scrubbing. His mother has a special tool that helps cleans his cuticles right up.

Lawn Gnome (MrsFerb Fletcher-inator)

Frozen. He couldn't move, else he'd get yelled at by his father... again. Heinz is his parents new lawn gnome.

How long he would have to stay like this was beyond him. Didn't matter though, all he could do was just stand... in... place...

Ocelots (WordNerb93)

Heinz sulked his way into the woods. He had just been disowned by his family... again! So now he has to live out in the woods until his family was ready to accept him back again.

The question is... who or what would he live with this time? He got his answer when he found a pack of ocelots playing in the dirt.

Cold (crazymusicalgenius96)

At night, Heinz would gaze up at the moon and wished that his parents weren't so mean to him. He's done nothing wrong and it seemed unfair for him to be treated so.

As a gust of wind came through the trees, Heinz shivered an mumbled to himself,

"So cold... so cold..."

Bird (WordNerb93)

During the daytime, the woods weren't so bad. Heinz would walk around and listen to the different birds singing.

He even learned a few of the whistles, and could sing back to them.

Dunking Booth

A small carnival was in town, so Heinz decided to get a job to pay for any food or supplies he needed until he was forgiven by his parents.

The only job he found was at the dunking booth. But instead of being the one that's dunked... he was the one that was thrown.

Balloony (MrsFerb Fletcher-inator)

On the last day of the carnival, Heinz decided to buy a balloon so he could have a friend. He painted a face on it and called it... Balloony.

Float

One night while Heinz was guarding his parents house by dressing up as a lawn gnome, a small gust of wind came and carried balloony up to the sky.

Heinz tried to reach out to grab his friend, but alas, he was told again not to move. A small tear trickled down his face as he watched his friend float away.

Roger

When Heinz's mother was expecting another child, everyone predicted the child to be a girl. Heinz was excited about having a little baby sister...

So imagine his shock when his parents came home with a baby named Roger.

Dress (MrsFerb Fletcher-inator)

Since the new baby was a boy, all the money that was spent on material to make dresses shouldn't be wasted.

It was decided that Heinz would wear the dresses his mother made, instead of buying him new clothes.

Evil (WordNerb93)

It just wasn't fair. Roger got all the attention because of how good and sweet he was. As an infant, Roger would always outdo every good thing Heinz attempted.

One night, Heinz was sitting out on the steps, listening to his parents praise his younger brother. How could he ever live up to his brothers nice streak? It just couldn't be done.

That's when an idea struck his mind. What if he didn't try to be good anymore? What if he was always bad? After all, being bad had great advantages.

Heinz grinned as he stood up. It was decided... he was going to be the most evil person in all the world! Eh... maybe he'll start out small. Maybe taking a Tri-State Area should come first.

How hard could that be?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>And there's a young Heinz. So sad... :( Okay I'm thinking of doing some pairings now. Say... some Phineabella? :) Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


	10. Phineabella Part 1

**Who's up for some Phineabella? :) Their ages vary so use your imaginations on what age you want them to be on each drabble. I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p><span>Annoying<span> (MeWantACookie)

Isabella is usually a very patient and calm girl when it comes to anything life throws at her.

But when it comes to Phineas not noticing her, she can become quite annoyed at him

Feelings (WordNerb93)

Phineas ran outside and into the pouring rain. He's silently cursing himself for not seeing the signs before.

He knew now that Isabella had feelings towards him when they were younger. The question is, does she still feel the same way he does now about her?

Birdseed (RosyInkLiv54)

Phineas sighed as he looked around the huge store. His girlfriend, Isabella wanted some more birdseed so she could feed her precious birds.

There's just one problem... where the heck can you find birdseed in this huge place?

Late

Isabella turned her back to him as the tears poured down her face, "You're too late, Phineas...

Phineas shook his head, "No let me explain-"

"I moved on! I can't deal with the hurt and the pain anymore!"

Phineas quickly turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips. She hesitated for a minute, before returning it.

Once they broke apart he whispered, "I promise to never be late again..."

Inspiration (WordNerb93)

Phineas rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his hands. He was bored out of his mind, and couldn't wait to get started on something... but he just couldn't.

Since Isabella left for camp, he has been coming up blank with ideas. She truly was his inspiration.

Mystery (crazymusicalgenius96)

Phineas and Isabella sat across from each other at the table. Both of them were staring intently at each other, not saying a single word word.

Isabella told him that she has something to tell him, but wanted him to figure it out himself. So far, this mystery to him is uncrackable.

Words (WordNerb93)

She put her arms around his shoulders, as his hands found her waist. They nestled their heads against each others before finally closing the distance with their lips.

As they kissed, Phineas could find no words to describe the feeling he's having right now. For the first time in his life... he was speechless.

Oblivious (MeWantACookie)

Ferb shook his head in laughter as his brother stared at him.

"What?" Phineas asked, "All I said was Isabella is kind of pretty."

Ferb rolled his eyes, "It was just very random of you to say that..."

Phineas sighed and suddenly looked back up, "Wonder what she thinks about me..."

Ferb nearly slapped himself. His brother was probably the most oblivious person when it comes to Isabella

Romance (WordNerb93)

Romance was something Phineas Flynn knew nothing about. Sure he's seen it in the movies and read it in books... but how does one get all romantic? Do you have to go to a special school to learn what girls like and all that?

As he was lying on the roof with Isabella in his arms he can't help but think, _Maybe this isn't so hard at all..._

Nerk (EpicBird)

"See Isabella? He's the smartest kid in the whole word."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Phineas he barely knows how to walk, let alone use a screwdriver.

Phineas picked his one-year-old son up in his arms and frowned, "Please... I can already tell that he's going to be as smart as me. Isn't that right, kiddo?"

Isabella sighed as her husband walked off with their son, "He can be such a nerk at times..."

At Last (WordNerb93)

Phineas hopped down from his invention and motioned up to it, "Well? What do you think, Isabella?"

Isabella thought for a moment, "Hm... I think this!"

Without another word, she grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Ferb looked down from where he was and chuckled, "At last..."

Fight

Isabella ran out into the street and collapsed on her knees. She burst into tears as her heart filled with regret and sorrow. All those hateful words they had just thrown around at each other... she didn't mean any of those words. She was just mad.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she glanced up to see her husband Phineas looking down at her with a pained look. He kneeled down to her level and took her in his arms. She settled up against his chest and felt him lift her up so he was carrying her.

Whatever that stupid fight was about was now long forgotten...

Heart (WordNerb93)

Isabella awoke from a nightmare one night. She sat straight up and looked around to make sure everything looked alright. She heard a soft snore beside her, and a small smile crossed her face.

She settled back down next to the sleeping man next to her. Her head rested on his chest, and she fell asleep listening to his soothing heartbeat.

Golden (WordNerb93)

Phineas couldn't believe how lucky he was. He stood in front of his soon to be wife and smiled as he slipped the small golden ring around her finger.

Child

She buried her hands into her hands as she cried. Phineas stood in the doorway of their bedroom, and hesitated to go in to see her.

After she lost their child a few hours ago, she wouldn't stop crying. He's tried everything to see that smile on her face again, but so far nothing would bring her comfort.

Flight (WordNerb93)

Phineas took her hand and smiled down at her, "Are you ready for our adventure?"

Isabella giggled, "As long as I'm with you... everyday will be an adventure."

After they shared a small kiss, they both boarded their flight to their honeymoon in Tahiti.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably my favorite chapter so far. XD Thanks so much for the words everyone. Okay how about... some Ferbnessa next. Please send in your words and I will put them in! Thanks for reading! Review? BTW... don't know what a Nerk is? It's a cross between a nerd and a geek... look it up! lol<strong>


	11. Ferbnessa Part 1

**Sorry for the wait... I wrote most of these out and accidentally deleted them. I almost gave up because I couldn't remember what I typed out, but I must say... I like these a whole lot better then whatever I had before this. :) So here's Ferbnessa!**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p><span>Ice Cream<span> (Spacepotato2)

It was such a simple gesture, but as soon as Ferb thought about it, he couldn't help but blush. He glanced up once more at the girl beside him and couldn't help himself. He reached his hand up to Vanessa's mouth and used his thumb to wipe away some ice cream from the corner of her mouth

Beauty (WordNerb93)

As Ferb waited for his blueprints, he felt a presence right beside him. He glanced over and noticed that there was a girl standing beside him. But it just wasn't any girl… she was the most beautiful girl he could ever lay his eyes on. No words could describe what he felt when she looked at him and said,

"Hey, how's it going?"

Parents (MrsFerb Fletcher-inator)

Vanessa looked over into the crib for umpteenth time that day. The precious little bundle that her and Ferb brought into this word was curled up on her side and fast asleep. Vanessa smiled sweetly and rubbed her daughters fuzzy green hair.

She suddenly felt a pair of strong arms come up from behind her and hug her waist. She heard the familiar accent as he whispered in her ear,

"Thank you…"

She glanced back at her husband, "For what?"

He kissed her temple and whispered again, "For making us parents…"

Nerp (EpicBird)

Ferb was leaning over the dining room table, filling out some important paper work when Vanessa walked in. She gave his should a squeeze and asked,

"Are you hungry for dinner?"

Without looking up he answered, "Nerp…"

Vanessa frowned, "What?"

Ferb paused and looked up, "Sorry I meant, nope…"

Busted (RosyInkLiv54)

Vanessa pushed Ferb down on the couch and began kissing him again. Ferb kissed her back and placed his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Her fingers entangled in his hair as she continued kissing him.

They paused when they heard someone walking into the room. It was Ferb's older sister, Candace. When she saw the two in a full-blown make out section, she pointed,

"I knew it! I knew you too liked each other. You two are so busted…"

As she went running off to find Phineas, Vanessa turned her attention back to Ferb and began kissing him again.

Estrange (Spacepotato2)

Vanessa used to always think that Johnny was the one. They always used to get so well along and loved doing the same things. But then he ended up turning out to be very different, as they got older. Soon the two of them became estranged and almost like strangers. When they finally broke up, Vanessa was ready to give up on love completely.

Then she saw a certain green haired Brit walking up to her house, a single red rose in his hand…

Dalek (lakjhg)

Vanessa awoke to the sound of someone making a noise downstairs. She quickly hopped out of the bed and put a robe on as she walked downstairs. When she reached the living room, she was surprised to see her boyfriend kneeling down on the floor, his back turned to her.

"Ferb," Vanessa spoke, "what are you doing here?"

Ferb turned around and smiled wide, "I wanted you to be the first to see this…"

He moved to the side to reveal a weird looking robot.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "What on earth is that?"

Ferb stood up and declared happily, "It's my new dalek!"

Silence (WordNerb93)

The young couple lied down on the blanket and looked up at the night sky. Vanessa reached her hand over to grasp his, and he turned his head slightly to smile at her. As they looked up at the peaceful night sky, they couldn't help but think about how perfect this quiet night was…

Soon the silence was broken when fireworks began to light up the sky.

Penguin (MrsFerb Fetcher-inator)

"Okay then, what's my favorite color?" Vanessa asked,

Ferb smiled, "Too easy… blue."

Vanessa groaned, "How is this possible? We've only been dating a week and you seem to know everything about me." He eyes finally lit up, "Ha, I got it… what's my favorite animal?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "A penguin…"

"See? How? How do you know that?"

He chuckled, "You told me two days ago that when you were younger, your room had penguin wallpaper… and that penguins happened to be your favorite animal."

Juxtapose (Spacepotato2)

Ferb and Vanessa have a specific day of every month when they stood back to back in front of Phineas, who would juxtapose them. Phineas bit his lip and placed his hand above Ferb and Vanessa and smiled slightly. Ferb saw his look and smiled back,

"No way… is today finally the day?"

Vanessa moaned, "Oh no…"

Phineas nodded, "Sorry Vanessa, but Ferb is now officially taller then you."

In Laws (WordNerb93)

Ferb loved Thanksgiving. It was a time when he could be with his entire family and remember how thankful he was to have them. This year though, he was very nervous about this holiday. This year is his first Thanksgiving being married to Vanessa, and this will be the first time he has to sit across from his in laws since the day they got married.

He hoped that his father-in-law has calmed down a bit since then.

Expression (RosyInkLiv54)

He didn't know what to expect from her… would she be happy? Excited? Nervous? Emotional? Maybe even a little hesitant?

Well, whatever expression she chooses to have when he gets down on one knee tonight, he hoped that she would say 'yes'.

Inator (MrsFerb Fletcher-inator)

Ferb gulped when his future father-in-law came walking into his apartment, armed with some sort of a large looking gun strapped to his waist.

Heinz saw his look and waved his hand, "Oh don't mind my Inator, it's mostly just for show…"

Father (WordNerb93)

"Son she's four years older then you! Surely you can find somebody else who's your own age?"

The stubborn fourteen year old crossed his arms and shook his head. He loved his father dearly, but sometimes it seemed like he would never understand Ferb's heart and what he thought about the young woman that captured it.

Music

Vanessa sat in front of Ferb and watched as he played his guitar for her. He wrote a song specifically for her, and couldn't wait to play it for her. Normally Vanessa would prefer to listen to rock, but after listening to him play his guitar her taste in music changed right after that.

Kooky  (Spacepotato2)

He came home after a long day of work to find his wife sitting cross-legged on the table. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in and out deeply. He has never seen her do yoga before, so he continued to watch her. After a few minutes her eyes opened and she was surprised to see her husband standing in the doorway watching her.

She shrugged at him and grinned, "I know this is kooky, but this really does relax me."

No Bounds (WordNerb93)

Ferb pressed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. Her arms enfolded around his shoulders and she hopped up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. His hands supported her legs so she wouldn't fall, but his lips never left hers.

He continued the walk up the stairs and only stopped to take a few breaths of air and look her over. There were no bounds to hold back his love for her, and there were no words to describe how stunning she looked to him this night.

Car (Spacepotato2)

Phineas sighed and shook his head, "Ferb I'm sorry but… what makes you think that she'll notice you?"

Ferb frowned slightly, "I have green hair… that's pretty hard to miss."

"Okay but she has a boyfriend…"

"So? What does he have that I don't have?"

Phineas grinned slightly, "Well for one thing, he can drive a car and you can't…"

Phineas had him there. But in two years that's all going to change.

Age (Spacepotato2)

Ferb and Vanessa watched as their daughter tinkered with a project for school. Not only did she inherit Ferb's hair, but she also enjoyed the world of building like he does. When he was her age, people would tell him that he was way too young to be building such things. But instead of doing that, the two of them sat down next to her and helped her.

Cat (Spacepotato2)

Vanessa and Ferb were taking a walk through the neighborhood when they saw a small box up ahead. They stopped to look inside of it and saw three small kittens crawling around. A sign was written on the box saying 'free kittens'.

Vanessa smiled sweetly, "Aw… I love kittens. Do you think we should take one?"

Suddenly Ferb let out a couple of loud sneezes. Vanessa frowned up at him,

"Are you okay?"

Ferb wiped his nose and smiled embarrassingly, "I'm… I'm allergic to cats…"

Arms (WordNerb93)

She stood out on the balcony and sighed. She watched the sun as it began to peak through the horizon. She soon heard Ferb come out of the hotel room and stand behind her. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist and his lips nestled in her hair. Her hands grasped his as she continued to look out at the rising sun.

They both could agree that this was the best way to start the day.

Winter (Spacepotato2)

The door to the bedroom flew open, and both Vanessa and Ferb gasped when they felt their daughter land right in the middle of their bed. She started jumping up and down and shouting.

"It's snowing, it's snowing!"

Vanessa sat up and rubbed her eyes as she looked towards the window, "Well look at that, it's so pretty outside…"

Ferb sat up as well and put a hand on his daughter head and an arm around his wife's shoulders. He chuckled and smiled slightly, "What a way to wake up on a cold winter day…"

Forever (WordNerb93)

Ferb leaned his head up against the couch and stroked Vanessa's hair. Her head was leaning up against his shoulder and her eyes were closed. He looked down at her to see her fast asleep on his shoulder and smiled slightly. He leaned back up against the couch and closed his eyes as well, deciding that if he could, he would sit here like this forever…

Taller (Spacepotato2)

Vanessa looked down at the young boy, who was currently looking brightly up at her and holding out a flower towards her. She stooped down to smile at him and took the flower from his small hand,

"Why thank you Ferb, how sweet of you."

Ferb slightly blushed while closing his eyes and puckering up his lips slightly. Vanessa didn't notice this as she stood back up and went to continue her walk to school. Ferb opened his eyes back up and frowned slightly as he watched her walk away.

If only he was a little bit taller… then she would've seen that he had wanted to kiss her.

Timeless (WordNerb93)

Vanessa looked over her husband's shoulder to see him reading an old book.

She shook her head in amusement, "Haven't you already read that book?"

Ferb nodded.

"So why don't you read something else? Don't you get bored reading the same thing over and over?"

Ferb shook his head and flipped the page, "You can't get bored with a timeless classic such as Old Yeller…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of the great words guys. Okay so next chapter anything goes! Which means you guys can throw a single person or a couple at me with a specific word you'd like me to use. No weird couples though! (You know what I mean...) Thanks so much for reading. Review?<strong>


End file.
